The One With the Kips
by PrincessWanheda
Summary: The newly turned human, Castiel, is in love with Dean Winchester. No one but him knows about it. Dean is as oblivious as always, but when they are looking at lore one night, Sam figures it out. Now that he knows, Sam does all that he can to make both Dean and Castiel see that they are meant for each other. Season 9
1. Chapter 1

**I found this prompt on Pinterest and thought 'Hey, I bet I could write this.' And yes, the title is based on the Friends episode where Joey finds out Monica and Chandler are together. I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. I'm planning on five to seven chapters, but we'll see how that goes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I have and I hope you R &R!**

* * *

This was a new experience for Castiel, being human. It was more permanent than last time, during the apocalypse, and now he didn't feel as useless. Now he was happier, he felt like he belonged with Sam and Dean in the bunker. He knew what it was like to _feel._ He knew how it felt to love. He also knew how to keep it a secret. At least he thought so.

Him, Sam, and Dean were sitting in the library reading up on some lore about a creature they were hunting. Castiel couldn't exactly place the time when he stopped looking down at his book and started staring at Dean. Dean's focus was down on the book, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth and trying to figure out what the hell it was that they were hunting.

Castiel smiled softly to himself, still looking at Dean.

After Metatron stole his grace and cast him and all the other angels from Heaven, he felt so helpless. Every angel cast down to Earth wanted him dead, hell, Bartholomew hired a reaper to torture and kill him. Before she could plunge his angel blade into Castiel's chest, however, Sam and Dean broke in through the door and saved his life.

Now, as they lived together in the bunker, despite the fact that they were hunted and in danger, Castiel found himself falling more and more in love with the man seated next to him reading up on ancient Greek mythology.

Sam glanced up briefly from his book and rubbed his eyes. He caught sight of the dopey look Castiel had on his face. He followed Castiel's gaze to his brother. Sam's eyebrows shot up and he covered his mouth swiftly.

Castiel looked at Sam and the dopey expression escaped his face.

"Sam, I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Castiel stood up quickly and made his way around the table to Sam.

"Oh my-" Castiel hoisted Sam up by his armpits and drug him in the direction of the kitchen.

"I think it's about time we figure out what we want for dinner tonight-"

"Oh my God-" Sam's eyes snapped back and forth between Dean and the ex-angel. Castiel forced Sam into the kitchen and closed the door.

Dean looked quizzically at them for a moment before shrugging and turning his attention back down to the book. "As long as they don't make me eat rabbit food, I'm good," Dean mumbled to himself as he flipped the page.

* * *

"Oh my God! Cas!"

"Sam! Shut up!" Castiel hissed, "You don't need to make a big deal out of this."

'But it is a big deal! I saw that dopey look you gave Dean!" Despite Sam's freaked out tone, his face vibrated with happiness. "You love him, don't you?"

Castiel pursed his lips. What Sam said was true and his mind wandered back to what Hester said all those years ago; he was lost the moment he found Dean in hell.

If possible, Sam's grin grew. "You do. You _so_ do!" He cackled loudly and Castiel felt his face burn.

"I said it's not that big of a deal," Castiel said timidly.

"Actually, I beg to differ," Sam said, hoisting himself up onto one of the counter tops. "Dean is the first human or possibly being for that matter that you've actually had feelings for, right?" Castiel nodded. "So, in that sense, Dean's like your first crush."

"Yes, but unfortunately for me, that 'crush' is not reciprocated," Castiel retorts.

"Again, I beg to differ," Sam smirks knowingly. Castiel tilts his head in confusion. "Have you noticed, that ever since he got back from purgatory, he hasn't been with a woman, hell, he's barely been to a strip club."

"That's not-"

"Let me ask you this: When was the last time you've seen Dean with a woman?"

"Well, the last woman I remember him being with was Lydia, the Amazon," Castiel said, realization dawning on him.

"That was before you guys got trapped in purgatory."

Castiel nodded, but doubt clouded over. "That doesn't mean he's interested in me," Castiel said.

"But it might."

"Sam, I can't fill myself with false hope. I've heard humans talk about getting their 'hearts broken,' and, from what I've learned by watching Friends, it doesn't look like a good thing."

Sam's expression softened and he hopped down from the counter top. "Trust me, dude, it's not. Heartbreak sucks. But you know Dean just about as well as I do and you know how he buries his feelings. He could very well be crazy about you, but not be showing it."

"And he also knows me." Castiel narrowed his eyes, "He knows me as the angel who made so many mistakes, he's messed up not only the world, but his home and his family. He knows me as the angel who breaks things. He knows me as the angel who trusts the wrong people because he thinks he can fix things." Castiel can feel angry tears burning at the back of his eyes, but he ignored it. "I break things, Sam. I break everything I touch. If I'm being honest, I'm surprised you two let me come back here to live with you. I'm hunted by every angel who was cast from their homes. Several have found me and tried killing me."

Sam pulled Cas into a hug and pats his back. "Trust me, man, Dean would be devastated if you decided not to live with us." He pulls away and looks Castiel in the eyes. "I can't say for sure that he loves you like you love him, but he does love you. You're our family and we won't let anything happen to you. And hey, do you know how many mistakes I've made? I binged demon blood, I set Lucifer free, I said yes to Lucifer, I refused to get my soul back. Those are only to name a few. You're not the only one who's made mistakes here, Cas."

Castiel smiled softly and glanced down at the floor. "We should probably get back in the library," He said. "Don't breathe a word of this conversation to Dean."

"I won't, I won't," Sam chuckled. "I promise you."

* * *

Dean glanced up at the two as they came from the kitchen. "So, what did we decide on for supper?" He asked, taking a pull from his beer and making a face because it was warm.

"Uh, burgers," Sam said quickly.

Dean creased his brow. "We had burgers yesterday."

Sam's face turned red and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You know what? Let's just order Chinese. I'm in the mood for some egg rolls."

Dean stood up to dial the phone and Castiel shot Sam a look. "Burgers? Seriously?"

"Sorry!" Sam held up his hands. "I forgot that we had burgers last night."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel glanced around, seeing as how now he wasn't in his room, but the autistic man's Heaven. He was still flying his kite, looking so happy with himself. Castiel smiled to himself and sat down on the grass, beginning to pick at it. He'd seen Dean do it occasionally when they sat down outside the bunker.

He heard a whoosh behind him and turned around, a lump growing in his throat. Two angels stood side by side, angel blades resting in their hands. "Castiel," the angel on the left said in a sickly sweet voice. "You were hard to find, but now your hiding place is known to us." she grinned maliciously. "You're with the Winchesters."

"No," Castiel whispered. "How? I have warding!"

"Nothing can hide forever," the angel on the right said. "Warding will only steer us away for so long. Besides, we know how you feel about the Winchesters, so we decided to visit you in a dream. And, sure enough, look where we found you."

Castiel shook his head wildly. "No, no-" He ran his hands through his hair. "This is just a nightmare. You aren't real."

The two angels smirked knowingly at each other. "Are you sure you want to risk that chance, Castiel?"

Tears welled up in the ex-angel's eyes. "I won't let you hurt my family," he hissed.

The angel on the left folded her arms in front of her. "Knowing the Winchesters, they won't give up easily. We might not have a choice but-" she huffed a laugh. "-we won't have a problem with that, will we, Ezekiel?"

"No, I don't think we will."

* * *

Castiel shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. He put his head in his hands. "No, no, no," he wept. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Castiel wiped his eyes and slipped out of his room to get some fresh air. He knew his body was tired, but he didn't want to go back to sleep, where he knew his brothers and sisters would torment him in his dreams. He didn't know if this was just a nightmare or a warning, but either way, his nerves were on edge.

He walked outside of the bunker to sit on the Impala's hood and look up at the stars. Castiel found this to be one of his favorite things about being human. As an angel, he could only see stars for what they were: giant clouds of gas in an endless universe, but now that he was human, he saw their beauty. The shining dots in the sky that several people wish upon; they brought life to the blackness of the night sky.

Castiel sat down on the hood of the car that held so much meaning to the boys he loved most and stared up at the night sky. His eyes darted around, taking in every piece of the tiny gleaming lights. Castiel's eyes danced, the lights from the stars shimmering in his blue orbs.

An unexpected weight on the car slid next to him. Castiel glanced over and saw Dean looking back at him.

"You _do_ know that humans need sleep, right?" Dean smirked and Castiel nodded. "Then why are you out here at three in the morning."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was just curious to see what you were doing," Dean looked up at the sky and Castiel followed his gaze. "Can I ask what woke you up?"

Castiel's breath hitched. "I had a dream," he whispered. "About my brothers."

"What happened?" Dean scooted closer so their arms were touching.

Castiel swallowed and looked down at his crossed legs. "I think my brothers know where I am," he whispered, a tear sliding down the tip of his nose and landing on his jeans. "I think I have to go."

"No," Dean said immediately, putting a hand possessively on Castiel's shoulder. "I'm not going to let that happen. If I have to put you in the fucking dungeon to keep you from leaving, so be it, but I'm not letting you go out on your own. Especially with those dicks with wings out for your blood."

"Dean, I can't be the reason you or Sam dies," Castiel suddenly sobbed. "You two are my only family. I can't lose you!"

Dean stared at him for a second before wrapping his arms around Castiel's shaking frame. "You're scared," he commented. Castiel nodded shallowly against his shoulder. "It's okay to be scared, Cas."

Castiel sobs were reduced to choked hiccups. "I'm sorry, I just-" He sniffed again and buried his face in Dean's flannel. "-I _can't._ I won't let me be he reason you two die. I won't let them hurt you."

Dean swallowed before coming up with something to say. "Cas, you're me and Sam's family. We won't let them hurt your either." Dean swallowed again and hugged Castiel tighter. "You're our brother, Cas. I want you to know that. And you know I'd do anything to save my brother."

Castiel nodded slightly. "You've made that quite obvious," he huffed a little laughter.

The two of them sat out there, just sitting in each other's presence, until they noticed the sun beginning to rise.

Castiel grinned widely and sat up, looking at the rising sun with all of his attention. "This is so beautiful," he whispered, not taking his eyes off of the array of oranges and reds shooting from the horizon.

Dean gave him a funny look. "What, you've never seen a sunrise before?"

"When I was an angel, I only saw stars and the sun for what they were: Gigantic balls of gas in a vacuum of space. But as a human, my senses are so dull, but yet, I experience everything so much more..." He paused, searching for the right word. "extraordinarily than when I was an angel. Everything is so vibrant. The colors of the sky just makes me want to stare at it for days. And when the stars come out-" He sighed deeply. "-it's the most beautiful thing." He looked at Dean and his grin only widened.

Dean stared at him with soft eyes. Castiel's eyes flicked down to his lips for only a second before maintaining eye contact again.

"Hey guys!" Sam's voice called. "Where are you?"

Castiel couldn't help but let an annoyed sigh escape his lips. Dean turned around to see Sam stalking up the hill with a newspaper in his right hand.

"What the hell are you two doing up here so early?" Sam smirked at how close Castiel and Dean were sitting, so Cas scooted back a little.

"Just watching the sunrise," Dean said and stood up. "What're you doing out here?"

He lifted the newspaper. "Found us a case."


	3. Chapter 3

"So it looks like a vengeful spirit to me," Dean said, looking over the case Sam had found. "All windows and doors locked, no finger prints, so far no reports of any strange smells like sulfur; I say we go check it out." He looked at the paper again. "It's not _too_ far away. Bloomfield Missouri. About a ten hour trip."

Cas wrinkled his nose. "Ten... hours... is a short trip?"

"Well Cas, when you travel across the country regularly, you learn that any time that's in a low double digits is like Christmas," Dean said with a smirk.

Castiel nodded slowly, looking over the article. "So... I'll see you two when you get back? In around a week?"

Dean scoffed. "No Cas." Dean looked at him sharply. "You're coming with us. After what you told me last night, I'm not going to leave you here alone with no means to defend yourself. You're safer with us." Sam raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"But-"

" _No_ but's. You're coming along. Capiche?"

Castiel sighed and looked down at the table. "I-I capiche."

Dean nodded once, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "'Kay then. We all better get packed up. We'll be on the road at one." He his brother and the ex angel on the shoulders and went off to his room to pack his stuff.

Sam crossed his arms and stared at Cas. "So... what'd I miss?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing... important," Cas felt his cheeks heat up, "We should probably... get packed."

Sam let out a chuckle. "Whatever you say, Cas." He watched as Castiel quickly sped from the room to get his things packed. Sam followed suit.

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean called out the window of the purring Impala, "I know it takes a little while to get all those hair products packed up, but we need to get a move on!"

Dean grinned widely as he watched Sam's expression shift to his ever-famous bitch face. Castiel was already sitting in the back, a book in his hands. He recognized it as a book of lore, most likely trying to figure out if there could be any creatures other than a vengeful spirit. Dean knew there were other possibilities, but a vengeful spirit seemed the most likely.

"What'cha got there, Cas?"

Castiel's eyes darted up for only a second before focusing back on the book. "I'm just reading lore. Since I'm coming along, I feel like I should know how to defend myself in case there's... something else out there."

Dean's face softened as he looked at Cas in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry, Cas. Me an' Sammy'll keep you safe." He fully turned around to meet Castiel's gaze. "I promise."

"You can't possibly think you'll keep that," Castiel mumbled, trying to hide himself behind his book, "I'm practically a beacon for my brothers. They already know I'm with you, Dean. They'll come for me soon enough."

"And when or if that happens, we'll take their asses down," Dean reassured him. "I won't let anything happen to you. Not again."

Sam opened the passenger door and stepped in. Dean silently slipped a Metallica cassette tape in and cranked the volume as he sped out of the garage and down the highway.

* * *

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Cas soundly asleep, his book curled tight to his chest and knees set in the fetal position. He used the entire backseat as a bed with his duffel bag being his pillow. Dean smiled softly to himself and focused back on the road.

He had turned down the volume to the music a couple hours ago when he noticed the other two starting to get tired. Just because he had to be awake for ten hours, didn't mean they had to be.

He glanced at his phone to check the time. Only nine-thirty. About another hour and a half to go.

Cas stirred a little in the backseat, then sat up, rubbed his eyes, and groaned.

"Morning sunshine," Dean glanced in the mirror again and watched Cas yawn widely.

"But... it's still the evening," Cas pointed out, his voice even more rough with sleep.

"I know, Cas. It's just an expression," Dean chuckled.

Castiel nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes again. "Dean?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah Cas?"

"What did you mean when you said not again?" Castiel gave Dean his signature head tilt as he looked in the rear view mirror.

Dean thought for a moment, planning out what he wanted to say. "Ever since you started being down here on Earth with me an' Sam, you've always gotten the blunt end of the stick, another expression, Cas." He noticed Castiel's confused expression and decided to avoid the questioning. "You helped stop the apocalypse and you were exploded by Lucifer. You were trying to end the civil war in Heaven by opening Purgatory and you almost died because of it, but I just chewed you out for working with Crowley and not trusting us. Then you went completely nuts and killed a ton of angels because you thought you were God, but you _had_ just eaten a bunch of souls, so I don't really blame you on that one." He heard Castiel give a quiet laugh.

"Then," he continued, turning his focus back to the road, "we both got sucked into Purgatory and when we found a way out, you decided to stay behind to pay your debts, which I respected. After that, that bitch Naomi pulled your ass out of Purgatory and you were under her control until we found the tablet."

"Then while we were in the crypt, you were the one who put me back in control," Cas said, "Naomi told me to kill you, but I refused."

" _I_ broke Naomi's hold on you?" Dean asked, surprised.

Castiel nodded, "After Naomi was Metatron." Castiel said his name like it was poison on his tongue. "He tricked me into kicking all of the angels out of Heaven and he stole my grace," Cas pondered for a moment, "I wonder if he still has it or if I'm going to be human forever."

"Do you see my point, Cas?" Dean asked, stressing his words, "You have been through so much these past few years. I'm not going to let anything else bad happen to you. You deserve that much."

"But what about you, Dean?" Castiel retorted, tilting his head again, "You were raised to be a hunter since you were a child. The only time you stopped was when you were with Lisa." Dean felt a slight tinge of pain hearing Lisa's name, but it was fleeting, "You deserve peace just as much as I do, if not, more."

"Hunters don't get peace, Cas," Dean said somberly, "We can only dream of that."

"Why?"

"Because this is my life. I can't just pack up and say 'I'm done' knowing what goes on out there. I can't let innocent people die because I wasn't there to save them."

"Dean," Castiel said softly, "innocent people die every day. It is not your job to save them all. That puts too great of a weight on your shoulders."

Dean sighed and stayed silent at that because he knew Castiel was right. He couldn't save everyone, but he knew that if he at least tried, it would pay back for all the burdens he caused the world.

* * *

They pulled into the motel parking lot an hour later.

"Sweet Dreams Inn," Dean scoffed, "This would be a motel for cheaters if I ever saw one."

"So," Sam ignored Dean's comment as he walked out the front doors from checking in, "I have two rooms booked. One with two queen beds and one with a king." He looked up for a moment before handing Dean and Cas their key cards. "You two can have the one with the two queens. I'll take my own king bed." He threw a quick smirk at Cas before heading in to his own room.

"Well Cas," Dean hoisted up his and Cas's bags from the trunk, "looks like Sam got sick of my snoring after all. I call dibs on the shower first."

Castiel nodded before following Dean into their shared room.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas threw his bag onto his chosen bed as Dean turned on the water to the shower. He looked around the small motel room. The bed had strange yellow stains on the sheets and the entire room had a funny mildew smell to it. He glanced up and noticed the water leakage stains on the ceiling, along with the sketchy ceiling fan creaking ominously above him.

Castiel sighed and plopped down on his bed. He took out his book again while Dean finished up his shower.

He heard Dean huff a laugh as he walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. "Still reading that book? You won't have anything to do on the ride back if you keep this up."

Cas looked up for a moment. "I can still talk to you."

Dean smiled softly before sitting on the bed next to Castiel. It was silent for a couple moments, but neither of them found it awkward. They just couldn't think of anything to say to each other.

Dean was the one who broke the silence: "Cas?" When Castiel looked at him, he continued. "Do you really think we can... stop hunting? Eventually?"

Cas nodded. "I do. And I think you and Sam deserve it more than anyone." He paused. "Do you want to stop hunting?"

"I don't know yet," Dean said, bouncing his knee nervously. "I know I want to settle down with someone eventually and live the apple pie life. Picket fence and all. I want... I want to get a real job. With a real paycheck. I want to cook my own food and go to crappy diners only if I forgot to get groceries." He let out a rye laugh. "But I know I can't think like this. It's never gonna happen."

"Says who?" Cas asked. "No one's keeping you from settling down. The only one who's doing that is you." Dean looked at Castiel. "There are other hunters in the world. You don't need the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Dean was silent, looking down at the floor. "But... I can't just _leave_."

"Why not? Why can't you have some time for yourself? Why can't you live outside the hunting life?" Cas scooted a little closer to Dean, "Do you want to know what I think?" Dean looked at him and Cas took that as a sign to continue, "I think you are so used to having the world rest on your shoulders, that you don't even know what it feels like to pass on the baton so to speak. You're scared to not be there for someone when they need it."

Dean swallowed and met Castiel's eyes. "You're right," he mumbled, barely audible over the creaking ceiling fan above them. "I'm scared... that I won't always be able to save people. It helps me forget about the ones I couldn't save. Jo, Ellen, Mom, Dad, Bobby, hell even Meg."

Cas smiled softly, "You saved me," He mumbled, looking up and just barely catching Dean's eyes.

Dean mimicked his expression. "I did," He said.

They held eye contact for longer than was necessary before Castiel noticed Dean beginning to lean forward. Cas also leaned towards Dean until their lips just barely brushed.

He looked Dean in the eyes, as if asking permission, before Dean caught his lips in a full on kiss. Cas sat there for a moment, completely motionless, before he thought to kiss Dean back. His heart was hammering in his chest as he closed his eyes. Dean's tongue poked at his lips as if asking for entrance. Cas happily obliged, opening his mouth to Dean and deepening the kiss.

After what felt like minutes, Dean pulled his lips away, but left his forehead resting against Castiel's. He huffed a breath of laughter and said, "You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that, Cas."

Castiel opened his eyes and grinned widely. "Longer than I've wanted to?"

"What, is this a competition?" Dean smirked and kissed Cas again.

Happiness blossomed inside Cas as Dean continued kissing him. Cas knew they would have to talk about this. But that could wait. At least until tomorrow. For now, Castiel would live in this moment. With Dean.

* * *

As Castiel woke up the next morning, he thought the night before had been a dream. At least he did until he noticed the arm wrapped around his middle. He felt warmth bubble up in his chest when he turned around and saw Dean's peaceful, sleeping face. He nuzzled closer to Dean and rested his forehead against Dean's chest.

Their little moment was ruined when he heard a knock at the door. He scowled, but stood up to answer the door. Dean only stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Cas smiled softly at him before answering the door.

"Good morning, Sam," Cas said as he opened the door.

"Hello... Castiel."

Castiel's eyes shot up to meet not Sam's eyes, but some guy in a suit and tie he recognized as Ezekiel from his dream.

Cas turned around quickly and shouted, "Dean!" before the angel grabbed his shoulder and flew off again.

* * *

Dean awoke that morning with a start. He shot up when he realized that Cas wasn't next to him. "Cas?" He asked the empty room. He looked around the small motel room. "Cas?!"

Dean worriedly ran his hands through his hair when a thought struck him. Last night, he confessed that he had a dream about how the angels knew where he was. He _finally_ confronted his feelings for the ex-angel, and now he was gone. Now he was with the angels. Angels who wanted him dead.

Dean picked up his phone and packed his clothes. He called Sam because he didn't have the motivation to walk over to his room. "Sam, we have a problem," He said gruffly as he stuffed his clothes into his duffel bag.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Dean heard shuffling in the background and he knew Sam was just getting up.

"Pack your bags, we aren't staying here anymore."

"Dean, just tell me what's going on."

Dean sighed deeply and said, "Cas is missing. And I think the angels took him."


End file.
